Let Me Feel
by Skyeblux
Summary: Angst ridden, H/C, PWP written for the DW Kinkmeme.  In the aftermath of the Year that Never Was, the Doctor is lost, the TARDIS is dying but maybe Jack can help?  Pairing specified as Jack/TARDIS. Very adult, BDSM, explicit sex warnings.


WARNING ~ Extreme Adult, BDSM, Sex with Tardis etc YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

First foray down the rabbit hole of the LJ Doctor Who Kinkmeme!

LET ME FEEL:

The world below continues as if today was hundreds of yesterdays ago while a small group of fallen heroes beg for the bliss of ignorance and forgetfulness. It's just Jack and the Doctor pottering around the vast chasm of the T.A.R.D.I.S. while she spins mournfully in the vortex.

She's jittery and defensive and potentially dangerous to any passengers. The Doctor is set in his default angry and superior pretence to try to drive Jack back to Cardiff,

"One year? Really Jack, what's a single year in a millennium of living? …I'm fine, been through much worse, me. Just eager to get back in the ol' saddle and your sulky sentimentality isn't helping. At least when you were the lascivious, smiling Captain, I had something handsome to look at but what are you now without your looks and camaraderie? I don't have time to pander to your human weakness; there's a brilliant, bright universe out there. Right now the star system of Cressida is being born out of red dust and a binary super nova. Don't mean to be rude and all, well I kind of do, but you're rather in the way here…"

His usual incessant babble may have been more convincing if his fathomless eyes didn't look like they were holding in enough emotion to drain a million river beds to draught desert. Jack knew that sacrificing yourself was one horror but watching while ones you loved, ones you were responsible for, were hurting and dying in your stead, was unbearable.

He worked methodically with disassociation on the bowels of the erstwhile Paradox machine in a timeless haze of work and self loathing. Weeks had passed without a word spoken between the two men as they dealt with their own demons like the stoic and lonely pawns of fate that they were.

Jack's determined belief in goodness and in the Doctor gave him somewhat of a mental sanctuary against impending madness on the Valiant. Now that it was over he could blame him, hate him, see him for the flawed man that he was and not the god that he needed him to be but in doing so the strength and hope that had got him through would vanish and those memories take on further devilish masks as they remade themselves in nightmares.

He kept fit and tended to his body's needs, learnt new things from the vast libraries and read until he could avoid sleep no longer. One night the absent man came to his door. The Doctor was skin and bone, withered and ashen with the weight of new terrors heaped on old.

"I can't fix her. I can't fix her, Jack. I can't…" he broke down then and truly cried, sobbed from the deep recesses of his soul.

"She was my one constant. My true companion and the only being left in the universe that remembers home."

Jack held him that night, soothing and shushing until both fell asleep but when morning, or what passed as morning came, the Doctor was gone.

He went to the console room, the time rotor now once again shining with its comforting green tones but dimmer and more mechanical somehow in its presence. The Doctor was nowhere to be seen and Jack sighed in grief and compassion as he softly stroked trembling fingers over the knobs and levers of the console.

He closed his eyes and took a calming breathe as a whispered, distant song touched his mind. "You're still in there aren't you, old girl?" He smiled fondly as the lights flickered upon the coral.

"How can I help you? Help him?" he pleaded in his mind with desperation and like ghostly tendrils of gossamer, a warm caress stroked his soul. "Need," it seemed to say. "Need to feel again".

A clanking, metallic crash stirred Jack from his reverie. A grating on the underbelly of the console had fallen loose. Jack felt subconsciously drawn to it as he knelt down and slipped into the small, crawl space, ducking cables and jimmied circuitry that sparked, lighting belched, acrid smoke.

"Talk about your fixer uppers!" he quipped as suddenly a length of something thin and flexible wound around his ankles and tugged with an inhuman force.

Jack fell clumsily onto his back amidst a pile of multicoloured wires and gasped in shock as the air left his lungs in a rush from the impact. Above him circuits seemed to reconnect of their own volition, tangling an ever thickening net above him and encroaching into the small space in which he had to move. Soon all he could see was a dense forest of wires and components and panic set in as he felt smothered and surrounded by an unknown foe.

But then there was that song again, lilting and harmonious and so relaxing and alluring. He took a sobering breathe and gruffed, "I don't know what your game is but I've always been a player!" and he swears he hears the T.A.R.D.I.S. herself chuckle at that.

The cable binding his legs tightens and he lets out a yelp as it pinches the skin, suddenly realising that he is completely buried and helpless, relying only on the mercy of this mysterious machine to ever free him. A coiled spring slithers sinuously around each wrist with nothing more than a feathery tickle until they complete their circle and stretch straight and unyielding, biting into his skin as these unseen hands pin his wrists to either side of his waist.

"Woooo now old girl. A guy could get the wrong idea here!" A conical, metal pipe or thin tubing with a rounded head presses firming against the front of Jack's trousers. "Hmmm…or the right one?" he ventures.

More circuits circumnavigate his torso and thighs, tautening painfully as plastic, lined wires with frayed live ends touch his temples. Jack breaths a sigh of relief when no shock results and waits as calmly as possible for the next intrusion. This one is mental as the link is formed through his brain and a lulling, female voice echoes in overlapping syllables, "Let me feel, Jack. So, so much pain, guilt and grief…he's burning Captain. Let me remember pleasure," and that damned tube is moving again causing delicious friction along his clothed cock.

There are tears in his eyes as he understands, in part, the feelings and emotions of this great vessel and willingly he surrenders. It's dim but for a litany of blinking LED lights and the familiar, eerie, green glow but he closes his eyes and feels every point of contact between him and the ship. The tight restraints that occasionally flex and loosen before regaining their hold and making him feel held and beautifully helpless as a brimming body of sexual pleasure. The tube that's rubbing in a fondling caress and causing his breathing to speed as he pants with sensation.

He feels his cock twitch as he responds to his female seductress and her electronic restraints start to glow. It's hot and he's sweating, feeling his breathe condense against the cool metal surfaces and drip back down unto his brow. The space seems to contract again and jutting, jagged protrusions cut into his clothing and he wishes he was naked to feel their cool touch upon his flesh.

The glowing binds fizzle suddenly as a jolt of electricity zaps along them and through his core, stinging but not violent and he bucks against the pressure at his groin. Again they spark and he senses the power run right through his body culminating in his hard shaft and tense balls. Again and he's writhing and groaning and the song and light in his mind is flaring and encouraging. A length of flat tape snakes up the inside of his legs, pausing to tickle and occasionally whip as it continues upward.

Suddenly his hands are freed and in the small cramped space he reaches for his flies and releases his straining erection, whimpering in relief and arousal and instantly those wires are back and his hands are pinned and that silent tape is deftly wrapping itself around and around his cock. His startled surprise turns to panted nonsense as the steely grip begins to pull and pulse around him. It speeds its pace, squeezing roughly at his base and exposing his glistening crown. There's a light touch right on his slit and then a sparking shock of electric simulation and he thinks he's screaming now and it's almost too much but he's bound and can't escape.

A faint hum envelops him that sounds almost like heavy breathing but more beautiful, more pure and every nerve ending is on fire as that tape continues to pump and somewhere in his mind there are fields of crimson grass beneath burnt orange skies and a singing in shimmering, sliver trees and a woman with auburn locks and an affectionate smile beckoning to him.

A final cord winds its way around his neck as that current strikes him again and he's turning blue, the blood pumping in his ears but he's coming and it's the most intense feeling in the universe. Brightly coloured fireworks flash and sprinkle behind his eyes until there's nothing but blackness and remotely he senses his body growing limp and the binds retracting and brushing tenderly against his skin.

When he comes to, Jack is lying in a small, crawl space beneath an open grate and the Doctor is peering down at him as if he'd just slept through Armageddon. A slender hand reaches down and he gratefully accepts the help. Pulling himself up, he stands on shaky limbs and wobbles as he receives an armful of pinstriped Doctor.

There's dampness on the other man's cheek and his breathe is hushed and laboured as it whispers, "I was lost. I don't know what you did but thank you. Thank you."

When they pull apart Jack plasters on his patented grin and beams, "My pleasure." The Doctor smiles back with that mega watt, energiser bunny, manic smile.

"So, do you want to know what I did? You know, just in case you ever run into a similar problem again?" Jack teases.

"Er...No...Nope…definitely not. I most absolutely, undeniably do not want to know!" And the Doctor is off, bounding about the console and flicking levers and tweaking knobs and bouncing even a bit more than usual and Jack simply laughs.

"Allons – y!" they yell in unison as the invigorated T.A.R.D.I.S. whooshes off to some time and some place in the universe.


End file.
